


Gilded Age

by unkissed



Series: Drabble Challenge [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Love Triangle, M/M, POV Second Person, Second person POV Lysander, Threesome, Twincest, drabble challenge, imperfect triad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:22:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3761368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unkissed/pseuds/unkissed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lysander shared everything with his twin, and Lorcan had insisted that Albus’ body was no exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gilded Age

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Draco_Amante](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_Amante/gifts).



> Drabble Challenge: Read the first three status updates at the top of your Facebook feed. Using the second word (excluding pronouns, prepositions, and articles) of each post as inspiration, write a 500-word (or less) work of fan fiction. Any fandom, any genre, any rating. Your work need not take direct inspiration from the nature of the status update.
> 
> PROMPTS: come, remember, passport

You can’t go back to that place despite how hard you try – and Merlin knows, you _do_ try. You remember it as clearly as a photograph in your head.  But you’ll never be able to find that place again, even though you can retrace your steps with pinpoint accuracy to figure out how you’d once arrived there.

 

This place can’t be reached by floo, regardless of how precisely you state it’s location.  You can’t apparate there, no matter how clearly you picture your destination. No portkey can take you there. You can’t even arrive by muggle means, with a passport and an airplane. 

 

It is a place in time – a bright terminus that gleams like a jewel, fastened to the ribbon of your lifeline.  You run your finger backwards along the narrow band of satin, cutting yourself all over again on the jagged edges of broken places that stud the latter section.  Your hand closes upon the diamond that is you, Lorcan, and Albus on the brink of seventeen.

 

You hold it in the palm of your hand with eyes closed, savoring the warmth of it.  You could almost taste it – the brine of Albus’ dappled skin on your lips, the bitter-sweetness of his come lingering on your tongue, the familiar essence of your twin mingling delightfully with Albus’ flavors inside your mouth. With a bit of effort and creative self-manipulation, you can feel it too – the wet slide of a hot mouth along your burgeoning length, the uncoiling of tight muscle, the blossoming of a virgin ingress.

 

Thinking about it makes your skin tingle with excitement the way it once did when you and Lorcan would bind Albus’ eyes with silk and have him guess whose lips were kissing his, whose hands were exploring his flesh, whose cock was melting away his innocence. 

 

You remember how Albus could always tell when it was you, even when you were less than gentle in an effort to fool him into thinking you were Lorcan. He always knew it was you because you loved him - you couldn’t disguise it by mimicking your brother’s predatory drawl or his possessive touch.

 

When you open your eyes, the white light blanches your vision and robs you of the memory.  Instead of that soft place, hidden within the shadows of an oft-vacant woodland cottage, you find yourself beneath the harsh incandescence of muggle lights, in the grimy flat you share with Lorcan. 

 

He puts his hand over yours, and you relinquish your desires to him without protest.  You’ve long since resigned not to provoke his temper with resistance.  With a pained whimper and hot tears, you implore him, “I want to go back.”

 

“Come with me.  I’ll take you,” he says softly, seducing your consent.

 

He doesn’t ask you where you want to go.  He knows you better than one can know another soul. He is your antithetical reflection – indistinguishable in body, but diametrically opposed in mind.  For Lorcan, that perfect place in time represents something very different.

 

You shared everything with your twin, and Lorcan had insisted that Albus’ body was no exception.  But when it had become apparent that you and your brother did not share Albus’ heart, the fragile fantasy world that the three of you had built began to shatter. Lorcan remembers the golden days as being tarnished with jealousy.  But you – you were always an idealist and remember nothing but a pair of bright green eyes and three sets of glistening, tangled limbs.

 

Lorcan’s body fits perfectly into yours, hewn from identical genes, shaped with identical curves.  He tries almost as hard as you do to go back to that place in time. With every sinuous movement of his hips and each reverent caress, and all of the sweet lies that imitate Albus’ words, Lorcan tries to take you there.  He does it, not because he wants to go back, but because he loves you. He loves you in ways brothers were never intended to love.  And he won’t ever truly bring you back to that gilded place in time.  Because his perfect place in time is now – when you are solely and utterly his.


End file.
